


The Sneeze of Yin

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Comedy, Comics, Cute, Digital Media, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	The Sneeze of Yin

At least that one wasn't as big or loud as Lumpy's sneeze... 


End file.
